15 Reasons to Stay in America
by xxCASPERxx
Summary: Another Hellmouth is about to eat Europe, and guess who's sent to save it? That's right, Spike and Angel. More detailed summary inside because there's absolutly no room here! Spuffy fic!
1. Omen Bringing Dead Men

Disclaimer – I do not in any way own anything that you already know was created by the brilliant Joss Whedon. I am merely a crazed, obsessed fan who isn't absolutely sure that she spelled the afore-mentioned genius's name correctly...  
  
Summary - When the Wolfram & Hart team is informed that another Hellmouth is about to eat Europe, Spike and Angel are sent to save the world. Will they be able to fly across the Atlantic w/o killing each other? What will Buffy say when she sees Spike? Better yet, who's going to have to burn and die this time?..  
  
-15 Reasons to Stay in America-  
  
Chapter 1 - Omen-Bringing Dead Men  
  
"I love you..."  
  
"No you don't, but thanks for saying it.."  
  
The smell of pancakes filled the damp morning air. It filled the small house, wafting up the stairs and into the bedrooms.  
But it wasn't enough to wake Buffy.  
She was tossing and turning under her covers, her body covered in sweat.  
"Buffy!" a voice called up the steps, "Buffy!"  
Dawn stood at the bottom of the steps, pacing impatiently.  
Willow came around the corner holding a plate of pancakes, "Is she up yet?" she asked as she shoved a forkful in her mouth.  
Dawn sighed, "No!" she said irritated, "How am I supposed to get to school if she doesn't get up? It's Buffy's day to drive and Xander's working!"  
Willow rolled her eyes, "I'll go get her," she said, shoving the plate of pancakes into Dawn's hands, "Eat something while you're waiting."  
Willow disappeared up the stairs, leaving Dawn with the pancakes. She looked down at them and then shrugged, stabbing a piece and putting it in her mouth.  
Meanwhile, Willow had reached the top of the stairs and made it into Buffy's room where she was still tossing and turning in her nightmare.  
Willow rushed to her bedside and gently shook her shoulder, "Buffy! Wake up! You're dreaming again! It's just a dream!"  
Buffy sat bolt upright with a loud gasp. Her brow was covered it sweat and the sheets were tangled around her legs. She looked around with wide eyes before she moaned and fell back on the pillows, covering her head with the sheets.  
Willow sighed, "Bad night?" she asked.  
Buffy nodded and pulled the sheet down, "You have no idea."  
Willow raised the corner of her mouth, "Slayer dreams?" she asked.  
Buffy sighed, "Yea...slayer dreams," she lied and sat up.  
She yawned and stretched her arms over her head, "What time is it?" she asked trough her yawn.  
"Eight o'clock," Willow answered.  
"What!?" Buffy's eyes widened and she jumped out of bed, "I have to get Dawn to school! Why didn't anyone wake me up! She's going to be late again!" she ran around her room picking up random articles of clothing and pulling them on.  
So far she had managed to pull on a pair of navy blue sweat pants, a hot pink T-shirt, two different colored socks, and a sneaker.  
Willow cringed and rushed to her. She grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her lightly, "Buffy! Calm down!" she said.  
Buffy looked at her blankly.  
"Look, I'll get Dawn to school, okay?" she started.  
"No, no, you don't have to do that," Buffy said, looking around for a scrunchie.  
"Yes I do," Willow said.  
Buffy looked back at her. Willow sighed.  
"Listen, Buffy, don't take this personally, but you're a wreck, "Willow said, "You've been working so hard to train these slayers, I really think it's starting to take a toll on your health! I mean, it's all you do!"  
Buffy huffed, "That's not all I do. And for your information, I am perfectly healthy," she said matter-of-factly.  
"Really?" Willow said, crossing her arms, "When was the last time you went shopping?"  
Buffy opened her mouth to answer, and then realized she didn't have one.  
Willow nodded, "See! The only thing you've done since Sunnydale became crater-ville is work."  
Buffy shrugged, "So?" she asked quietly, "I'm just very focused. I mean, I don't mean to flatter myself, but my job is pretty important to the existence of Earth," she pulled her other sneaker on.  
Willow sighed, "But that doesn't mean you have to give up everything."  
"Guys! It's ten after!" Dawn called up the stairs eagerly.  
Buffy sighed and walked past Willow.  
"No," Willow caught her arm.  
Buffy looked at her confused.  
"Listen," Willow said, "Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to take Dawn to school and while I'm gone I want you to shower and get yourself all made up. When I get back we're going to go out to...anywhere. Shopping, the movies, anything. We're just going to get you out of this house, do you understand?" she asked, pointing a finger at her warningly.  
"But the slay--," Buffy started.  
Willow shook her head, "The slayers will be fine. They're big girls! They can take care of themselves for a few hours."  
"But I--"  
"Look, if it bothers you that much, I promise to have you home by dinner. Okay?"  
Buffy shook her head.  
Willow sighed, "Buffy, I'm only doing this because I'm worried about you. You've been different since Spi--" Willow caught the words in her throat, "Well, I mean since what happened in Sunnydale with the whole 'Spike burning to save the world' and you know...."  
Buffy sighed, "Will, I'm fine okay? That was a long time ago. And if it'll make you feel better we'll go out this afternoon okay? But we have to be back by dinner. I can't risk leaving these girls alone long. We don't know what could happen."  
Willow put her hands up defensively, "That's fine with me. I just want to go out and have some fun with my best friend again, that's all."  
Buffy couldn't help but smile, "Alright. Are you sure you'll be okay getting Dawn to school?"  
Willow nodded, "I think I can manage."  
Buffy smiled, "Okay, I'll be ready by the time you're back."  
"You'd better be!" Willow called as she walked out of the room and back down the stairs.  
Dawn was leaning against the door with her arms crossed, looking very impatient.  
"About time!" she said as Willow came down the stairs, "Where's Buffy?"  
"Change of plans," Willow said, "I'm going to take you too school!" she forced the cheerful-ness.  
"Oh...Buffy had a nightmare again?" Dawn said, seeing right through her act.  
Willow sighed, "Yea..." her shoulders fell.  
Dawn nodded and turned around, opening the door, "That's okay!" she said, trying to make Willow feel better, "I like when you take me anyway. Buffy acts all mother-ish if she takes me. You know... 'Do you have all your books? Did you get your lunch money? Remember to say no to smoking!' It gets annoying."  
Willow smiled and shut the door behind her, pulling the keys to the SUV in the driveway out of her pocket, "Yea, well she only does that because she cares," she said as they climbed in it.  
"Yea yea," Dawn said, rolling her eyes, but smiling at Willow.  
Willow started the car and they backed out, turning in the direction of Dawn's high school.  
The ride was silent for the first few minutes, but Dawn's curiosity broke it, "Do you really think that they're all slayer dreams?" the words spilled from her mouth before she could stop them.  
Willow slowed before the stop light and sighed, "No," she said, leaning back and tapping her fingernails on the steering wheel. She turned to Dawn, "I used to, but then I heard her muttering one night and some of the stuff...it had nothing to do with slayers. Well, nothing I've heard of. I don't think slayers whisper 'I love you' in their dreams," her voice trailed off and she turned right as the light changed.  
Dawn was staring at the floor playing with the corner of her shirt nervously, "Well, what do you think they're about?" she asked cautiously.  
Willow shook her head, "I don't know. I mean, at first I thought..." she stopped herself.  
Dawn finished for her though, "Spike."  
"No! No. I mean...well, that's possible. But it could be anyone! Maybe Angel or...or Riley even. Not necessarily Spike!" she said, sounding as if she was still trying to convince herself.  
Dawn didn't buy it though, and Willow sighed when she saw her glaring at her for trying to lie.  
She sighed, "Yea. Spike's the most likely explanation," she leaned back in the seat as they pulled up in front of the school.  
Dawn nodded as she reached for the door handle, "I know Willow. I'm not as naive as you guys think. I can figure things out, I'm not a kid anymore."  
"I know," Willow said, tapping nervously on the steering wheel again, "It's just, I mean it's not the fact that it's Spike that bothers me. He saved the world and all, and really he wasn't that bad of a person...thing. And unlike Xander, I'll admit that maybe I had the wrong idea of him. But that's not why I'm worried. It's not good for her Dawn," she looked up at her, "It's been eight months. She's become like...this obsessive- compulsive, work-a-holic. I'm worried about her."  
Dawn nodded and pushed the door open, "I know," she said. She leaned in and gave Willow a hug, "Stop worrying though, okay? Things will get better. I can feel it," she smiled weakly, even though she wasn't lying. She really did feel like things were going to change in Rome. Though she wasn't exactly sure if it was for the better.  
Willow hugged her back and as Dawn shut the door and walked into the ageing stone building she sat up and sighed again, "I hope you're right, Dawnie."  
  
-*Meanwhile, back in L.A.*-  
  
Angel walked through Wolfram and Hart, looking very stressed, "Wesley!" he said relieved, stopping him as he walked by. He handed him a folder, "Take this to Fred will you? Tell her I just need her to do a DNA test on it."  
Wesley nodded, "Right," he handed Angel a stack of papers that he had been carrying, "I need you to go through these, and sign it where the little arrow tabs are. It's the paperwork for the Cleveland set-up. Needs to be to the senior partners by six, okay?"  
Angel sighed, "Great. More work. Just what I need," he scratched the back of his neck, "Okay, okay" he took the papers from Wesley, "Just, while you're out today, get me one of those little stamps with my signature on it made okay? If I have to sign any more papers, my fingers are going to fall off."  
Wesley nodded, "Will do, I'll see you at the meeting this evening?"  
Angel cringed, "Right...meeting. Yea."  
Wesley chuckled, "See you tonight then."  
"Yea," Angel muttered, "If I don't lose it and stake myself first..."  
He walked into his office, looking down at the papers Wesley had just handed him. He sighed and dropped them on his desk, looking up only to see Spike sitting his his chair, contently smoking a cigarette.  
"Spike," he said irritated, "Get out of my chair."  
"Blow me," Spike said rudely, puffing the smoke out into the air.  
Angel growled, "Spike, I don't have time for this," he said, reaching for another stack of papers on his desk.  
"Hm. That's sad. I don't really give a damn though," he said, sticking the cigarette back in his mouth.  
Angel took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair to calm himself, "Spike, I really don't have time for this. What do you want?" he flipped a paper over and reached into his pocket searching for a pen.  
"Oh, must take alot of energy to run the world's most evil law firm," Spike stood up and walked around the desk next to Angel.  
Angel found a pen and bent down to sign the paper. When he straightened back up he was glaring at Spike, "If you've come to give me another pep talk about Wolfram and Hart, I don't have time for it," he walked around the desk and sat down in the chair.  
Spike turned and leaned on the desk, putting his cigarette out on the it, "No, I personally don't care if you're running this place anymore. I'm here because something's happening."  
"Yea," Angel said, "I'm so busy I'm becoming suicidal, that's what's happening," he opened his desk drawer and dug through it.  
Spike rolled his eyes, "No, not that the thought of you killing yourself doesn't bring me pleasure, but I'm serious here you poof. Something's happening, something big. Like last time," he said, looking at Angel with an extremely serious expression.  
Angel closed the desk drawer and looked back to his papers as if Spike hadn't even spoken.  
"Are you listening?" Spike asked, irritated that Angel wasn't taking his concerns seriously.  
"Yea, something's happening like last time. I heard you," Angel looked up at him, "And frankly Spike, I don't have time for your overly dramatic accusations."  
Spike growled, "You can't feel it you git? It feels just like it did last time. Or are you so busy that you don't have time for the warning signs of the end of the world?"  
Angel closed his eyes and quietly began counting backwards form ten.  
Spike growled again and then straightened back up, turning toward the door, "Fine, don't listen to me," he said, "But when the Apocalypse comes, don't say I didn't warn you."  
When he was gone, Angel gave a huge sigh of relief, "Finally," he muttered, turning back to his papers.  
After a few moments he was quickly making his way through the papers, and beginning to feel like he was getting something done, when Harmony stuck her head in.  
"Uh...bossy? We've got a problem," she said cautiously.  
Angel groaned and laid his head on the desk, "What now..."  
Angel slowly got up and headed to the door. As soon as he reached it, he knew that staking himself had become a serious option.  
Standing in the lobby was a little, balding old man. He was hunched over on a cane, and looked as if he was about to break. Spike was standing there next to him, and the man was whispering intently to the vampire about something.  
When Spike spotted Angel he looked at him with a satisfied, 'told-you- so' grin. Angel inwardly groaned. He could already tell that this was going to be bad.  
"Um...I don't know who he is," Harmony started, "But he came in and started mumbling about something. Said he was some kind of prophet? Something about the end of the world too..." she looked at Angel confused.  
Angel sighed, "Yea...I know who he is."  
  
-*Rome*-  
  
Buffy was out the door before Willow even blew the horn. She was looking much more presentable this time too. She wore light blue jeans and shin high, black boots. she was also donning a brown, shot-sleeved, peasant top with designs of blue flowers on it. Willow smiled, noticing that she looked much more like the old Buffy now.  
"Wow, for someone who was afraid to leave, you sure are eager to get out of that house," Willow said as Buffy climbed into the passenger seat.  
"Yea, I'm just trying to get out before I change my mind," she said as she pulled her seat belt on.  
Willow shook her head and smiled, backing out of the driveway, "So where are we off too?" she asked Buffy as they drove.  
"I don't know," Buffy said, looking out the window curiously, "Ever since you mentioned shopping I've had a strong desire to do so," she smiled at the witch.  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Willow smiled and turned off toward the mall.  
They rode in silence for awhile as Buffy looked out the window at the city around her with amazement.  
"Yea, there's life out there. Amazing," Willow said sarcastically.  
Buffy glared at her, "Yea yea, whatever. That's not it though, smart allelic. Everything just seems...different lately," she said, watching the suspicious looking teenage boy cowering in the shadows under store awnings.  
"Really?" Willow asked, "How so?"  
"I'm not sure," Buffy said as they drove away from he boy, "It just seems, different. That's all," she looked over at Willow.  
"Well maybe that's because you haven't seen anything besides the house and the backyard for the past few months," Willow said, watching the road.  
Buffy rolled his eyes, "You guys act like I have no life beyond slayer training," she said, crossing her arms and leaning back in the seat to pout.  
Willow smiled and looked over at her, "Naw, we know you have a life beyond that," she said, patting her on the shoulder, "sort of...." she added quietly.  
"Hey!" Buffy protested, sitting back up, "I heard that!"  
Willow smiled, "I'm just kidding!" she said, "But really, I do think you need to get out more," she glanced over at Buffy and then back out the windshield.  
"I am out! I'm in the car, on my way to the mall to go shopping with my best friend! How much more 'out' can one get?" she asked, her voice hinting a bit of irritation.  
"Well," Willow started as if she was afraid to continue, "You could go out on....you know...a date maybe?" she braced herself for Buffy's reaction.  
"What?!" Buffy squealed, "Is that what this is about? Willow, I'm fine, really. You guys really need to stop with all fo this."  
Willow sighed, "Well, Kennedy's got this friend from around here. And he's straight, available, and actually really cute. I'd go out with him if I was into men," Willow said.  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I refuse to let you and Kennedy set me up on a date with some weird European guy that I've never even met," she crossed her arms and sat back in the seat, staring out the window again.  
"You let Xander and Anya invite that one guy to your birthday party a few years back!" Willow protested, refusing to give up.  
"Yea!" Buffy turned her head quickly and looked at her with an 'are -you-insane' expression, "and look what happened to him! He almost got killed! I mean was that comment supposed to change my mind or something? Because honestly, all it did was discourage me more."  
Willow chuckled a little as she turned into the mall parking lot.  
"It's not funny Willow! Every guy I've had a relationship with in the last decade has either almost died or been murdered by me! Call me gun-shy, but I think I have good reasons to steer clear of the dating pool," Buffy yelled as they pulled into the parking lot.  
"Okay, okay. I get it," Willow apologized, "But you really should try to put yourself out there. Not every guy you fall for is going to end up dead. And besides, two of them were dead before you even showed interest in them so..."  
Buffy glared at her again and pushed the car door open, "I'm not having this conversation with you again," she said, "We do this all the time. Let's just...go shopping and enjoy ourselves for the afternoon without any talk of dating or dead guys, okay?" she was almost pleading.  
Willow nodded, "Yea, I'm sorry, I just got carried away."  
"It's okay," Buffy said as they got out of the car and headed into the mall to enjoy one of the last normal afternoons they would ever have.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - R&R! Suggestions are always welcome! Rating will more than likely go up, and the title is still under construction. 


	2. The Invitation

Chapter 2 - The Invitation  
  
Angel groaned one last time and walked forward toward Spike and the old man.  
Spike wasted no time to make Angel look like an idiot, "Think they're overly dramatic accusations now, mate?" he whispered with great satisfaction as Angel walked by to the man.  
"Doctor," he said, acknowledging the old cripple.  
Doctor smiled up at Angel, "Angelus!" he said in a high-pitched broken voice, "It's been so long."  
"Yes, it has," Angel said, inwardly wishing that it was longer.  
Doctor nodded vigorously, "I've come to warn you dear demon," he said, his words seemed to be very rushed, as if he didn't have much time to explain.  
Angel sighed and put his hands on his hips, leaning his neck back and rolling it, trying to relieve the stress that was tearing his insides apart.  
Spike stood behind him, grinning widely, "Warn him you say?" he said sarcastically, "Of what? Because according to Angel here, there's no evil brewing anywhere that we should be worried about, is there?" he asked, patting Angel on the shoulder.  
"Don't touch me," Angel said bluntly.  
"Oh but there is. There is more evil than ever before," Doctor continued, "And it is rising. Rising rapidly. And this time, it will not be so easy to control," his eyes began to glaze over as if he was looking off into space.  
"Hey now, wait a minute," Spike said, "It wasn't easy to control before! I had to melt to get that bloody thing shut!"  
"Yes, that is the worst you've ever known. But trust me, there will be more," he paused for a dramatic moment and then continued, "It is coming. I can see it. All the pain, the torture."  
Spike looked back to Angel, "Believe me now?" he asked.  
Angel glared at him, "Spike, he's talking about the Hellmouth in Cleveland. That's what you've been feeling. That's what we've all been feeling. And if you would stop being a drama queen for just three seconds, you'd see that we are already setting an establishment up there to close it and keep it closed..."  
"No!" Doctor yelled suddenly, cutting Angel off, "No, no, no," his eyes became normal again, "Not Cleveland. The Hellmouth in Cleveland is just Satan's play thing. No real harm can ever come from there."  
Spike's sarcastic grin got wider, "Ah, so are you saying the great Angel doesn't know everything?! Dear God! It cannot be!" Spike yelled sarcastically.  
By this time the entire building had stopped to watch the little show.  
Angel sighed, "Are you sure that you're not just having flashbacks?" he asked Doctor, rubbing his neck the back of his own neck to control the need to burst out and kill something.  
"No. I know what I speak of you imbecile," Doctor said, his voice rising.  
Spike broke into a fit of laughter at Doctor calling Angel an imbecile.  
"The power of evil is rising again. And it is not anywhere near here. It is across the ocean. In Europe, in the beautiful city of Roma."  
Spike's laughter abruptly stopped and he and Angel looked at each other with alarm.  
  
-*Rome*-  
  
"Do you like this shirt?" Buffy asked, spinning around to look at herself in the mirrors at the Abercrombie and Fitch store.  
Willow was looking in the mirror next to her, deciding whether or not she liked the pants she had picked out, "Yea, that's cute," she said.  
Buffy smiled, "Yea I thought so too," she said, turning back toward the dressing room cubicle she was using.  
Willow took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was about to say, "You should wear it when we all go out to eat tomorrow afternoon."  
Buffy stopped right in front of her the door, "What do you mean, 'when we all go out to eat tomorrow afternoon'?" she asked, her voice dripping with warning.  
Willow took another deep breath, "Well, Me, Kennedy, Xander, and a few of our new friends are going out tomorrow afternoon, and I figured you'd like to tag along," she said this all very quickly and then hastily began to make her way back to the cubical she was using.  
"No, no no!" Buffy yelled. Willow stopped and slowly turned around, "Okay, two things wrong with the sentence you just said. Number one: By 'figuring I'd like to tag along' you mean that you already told everyone I was coming. And number two: by 'new friends' you mean the guy you were talking about earlier in the car."  
Willow cringed at her pinpoint accuracy, "Yes...kind of."  
Buffy groaned, "Willow!" she said.  
"Come on Buffy!" she whined, "It'll be fun! Why not?"  
"There's lots of reasons why not! I refuse to leave those girls alone for two days in a row, I have clearly explained to you millions of times that I don't want to date right now..." she started.  
"But when then Buffy?" Willow interrupted, the words falling from her mouth before she could control them, "It's been eight months since Spike died. You need to move on," no sooner had she finished the sentence than she clapped her hand over her mouth in horror, "No! I didn't mean to say that! That's not what I meant."  
Buffy sighed, "Willow, I know that's what its about. And I'm okay. It was a long time ago. And I have moved on, just not in the direction most people do. I just...I'm not ready for that yet. In case you guys haven't realized, every guy that I've ever lov--been with has left. What makes you think this guy will be any different?"  
Willow shrugged, "Nothing really, I just thought it'd be good for you to give him a chance," she looked up at Buffy who was staring at the floor, "Buffy, I'm sorry. I know that I'm really out of line. It's not my place to..."  
"No," Buffy said, "You're right. I do need to move on. I'm just not sure I know how to anymore."  
Willow's face fell and she walked forward, wrapping her arms around Buffy, "It's okay. Whatever you want to do, that's fine. You don't have to come out with us tomorrow afternoon if you don't feel ready," she pulled out of the hug and looked at Buffy who was trying her very best to force a convincing smile.  
"Okay, I'll think about it," she said.  
Willow nodded and took a step backward toward her dressing room, "Is it just me or is this talk of food making you hungry too?" she asked, desperate to change the subject.  
Buffy laughed, "Yea, I am kind of hungry. I have eaten since...okay, I don't remember the last time I've eaten," she said, suddenly painfully aware of the growling in her stomach.  
"Okay," Willow said, "Want to change and then go find something to eat?" she asked.  
"Sure," Buffy said, pushing the door open to change back into her original outfit.  
She was just about to shut it when Willow called her name again, "Buffy?" she asked.  
"Yea?" Buffy asked, sticking her head around the corner.  
Willow opened her mouth and then shut it again as if she wasn't sure where to start, "I...well, I don't know. Since we're on the subject. I mean, I've been avoiding the question for months but...um...did you love him? Spike, I mean," Willow said these words quickly also as if she was desperate to get them out before they made her explode.  
Buffy looked down at the ground, "Yea," she said quietly, "I think I did."  
Willow nodded, "Did you...did you ever tell him?" she asked quietly, the questions just letting themselves out now.  
Buffy nodded and sniffed, "Yea. I did once," she answered, looking up at Willow.  
Willow was looking at her, her eyes full of sympathy.  
"But by that time, it was too late," Buffy said, turning back into the dressing room and shutting the door. She didn't want Willow to see her cry.  
  
-*Back in L.A.*-  
  
"What do you mean 'Roma'?" Angel asked, slowly looking away from Spike and back at Doctor.  
"Roma!" Doctor said, his voice much more powerful now, "The beautiful city in Italy! Where love blossoms and the old live out their last years. The city with the most to lose from such destruction and evil!"  
Spike took a step forward and held a hand up, "Calm down Dinosaur," he started.  
"Doctor," Angel whispered behind him.  
"Right. Doctor," he corrected himself, "Now why don't you lower your voice, come into Angel's little office get-up, and explain to us what exactly you mean?" Spike said, taking another step toward the old man.  
"No! I haven't much time!" Doctor warned, "But I had to come tell you before it was too late. And I am warning you, it comes! And it comes with power, and great evil. It is seeking revenge this time, and it will stop at nothing to get it," Doctor held a fist in the air and slowly fell to the floor.  
Spike and Angel both rushed forward to help him.  
"You cannot negotiate your way out of this one," he said to Angel. Then he turned to Spike, "and you cannot save them all this time. More of them will die. Do not try to fix it. For such a stunt will only make matters worse," he let out a ragged cough and laid his head back on the floor, "The true champion will be revealed," he sputtered out.  
And then he lay there, motionless, his eyes wide open as he let go of the little bit of life left within him.  
  
-*Two Hours Later*-  
  
Angel paced his office, nervously gnawing on his lip. He had managed to round up Wesley, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne by this time and now the four of them sat around the table, staring blankly, still in shock from what he told them.  
"How?" Fred asked suddenly, still confused.  
Angel stopped and buried his face in his hands, "I don't know," he said.  
Spike was leaning against his desk, smoking nervously on a cigarette, "Another Hellmouth. Perfect. Just bloody peachy," he was mumbling to himself.  
"So let me get this straight," Lorne said, "So this Doctor guy's a prophet?"  
Angel nodded.  
"And he just showed up out of no where to tell us that the world's going to end?" Lorne shook his head, "You'd think he would at least call and make an appointment! I mean, whatever happened to common curtesy?"  
Angel lifted his face out of his hand and took a deep breath, "What are we going to do?" he asked.  
Everyone stared at him blankly.  
"Well I think it's pretty damn obvious," Spike started, putting his cigarette out and crossing his arms, "We have to go to Europe..." he said this very slowly, as if it was still sinking in, "To Rome."  
Wesley nodded, "Spike's right. We need to go there and warn them."  
Angel sighed, "It's not that simple though. I can't just up and leave right now, it's too hectic."  
Spike shook his head in disbelief, "Well correct me if I'm wrong but I think the end of the world is a *bit* more important than your stupid, little, evil law firm!" he said, irritated.  
He stood back up and walked toward Angel, "But maybe to you it isn't. Because you weren't there last time. You didn't see it."  
Angel glared at him, "I was there last time."  
"Oh yea, for a whole ten minutes! Long enough to have a quickly with Buffy and run off just to spite me!" Spike yelled.  
Angel opened his mouth to retort, but Gunn intervened, knowing that if he let it go on any longer they would get into another fight and break Angel's office window yet again. It had happened so many times already they were losing count.  
"Spike's right," he said, standing up and walking to the window.  
"What!?" Angel asked, appalled that Gunn was taking Spike's side.  
"And Angel's right too," Gunn continued.  
Both vampires looked at him like he was a complete and utter idiot.  
"Spike's right about the whole 'saving the world' thing, and Angel's got a point about not leaving," Gunn explained.  
Their expressions didn't change at all at this comment.  
Gunn sighed and was about to explain further when Wesley spoke up, "I up think the best plan is to go to Italy," he started. Angel spun around to glare at him. Wesley held up a hand, "But I don't think we should all go. This office would burn to the ground if we all left it for more than ten seconds."  
"So what are you saying?" Angel asked, not completely sure that he wanted to know.  
Wesley sighed as if he knew that what he was about to say would only cause more problems, "I'm saying that just you and Spike should go," he said quietly.  
"What?!" Spike and Angel both yelled at the same time.  
"If you think that I would even *consider* flying across the ocean with this poof you have got another thing coming. I refuse to tag along with him too see the woman I love that thinks I'm still dead, mind you, for the first time in eight bloody months!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air.  
Wesley held up his hand again, "I understand Spike, but if you don't do this you may never get to see the woman you love ever again. You two not going there to warn them could cause the death of all of them and many others."  
Angel and Spike both looked at each other and then down at the floor.  
"Can't we just call them on the phone?" Angel asked in what sounded like a pleading little boys voice.  
"I like his plan!" Spike said, looking up again.  
Wesley shook his head, "I think it'd be best if you told her in person," he said, leaning back in his chair.  
Fred still sat at the table staring off into space, and Gunn was staring out the window in the same fashion, while Lorne leaned against the wall, still trying to put everything together.  
Spike shuffled his feet a bit, "But..." he started, but stopped.  
They all sat in silence for a few minutes until Angel spoke.  
"All right," he started, still talking as if he wasn't sure of what he was going to do, "Gunn, call the airport and tell them to have our jet ready by early tomorrow morning. Lorne and Fred, you guys are in charge of briefing the whole building and getting notice up to the senior partners about this," he said, walking back towards his desk.  
"Wait!" Spike said ,"What happened to the calling them on the telephone idea!?" he demanded.  
Angel ignored him, "And Wesley..." he said cautiously, "I want you to contact Rupert Giles. Tell him what's happening and that we're on our way."  
Spike's mouth fell open, "No! Don't tell Giles! I don't want that flop to be the one to drop the news on Buffy that I'm no longer a neat little pile of ash!"  
Angel groaned, "Fine! Tell Giles everything except the part about Spike! Jesus Lord, you're a pain in the ass!" he yelled at Spike.  
"Well you're not exactly a ride on the merry-go-round either you bleeding idiot!" he retorted.  
Angel flopped down into his chair, "Look, Spike, I'm extremely stressed out here..." he tried to start.  
"*You're* extremely stressed out?!"  
Angel groaned again and rubbed his temples, "Look, just go back to your apartment and get whatever you're going to need to go on this little...trip. And then come back. We're leaving before the sun comes up."  
"Well gee, I don't think we really have any other option, do we now?" Spike asked sarcastically.  
"Whatever," Angel said, leaning his elbows on his desk, "I'm really not in the mood for this. Just go."  
Spike shook his head, "I've got everything I need on me," he said.  
"Fine," Angel said, "Then just go somewhere, I can't put up with you all night," he slid his chair backwards and pulled his desk drawer open.  
"I was planning on it," Spike said, turning and heading towards the door.  
As soon as he was gone Angel let out a huge sigh of relief and looked up, "God, what did I *ever* do to you?!" he sat there for a moment until what he said sunk in, "Don't answer that..."  
  
-*Rome*-  
  
Willow pulled her keys out of the ignition and her and Buffy got out, heading towards the house.  
Buffy seemed somewhat nervous and was muttering to herself.  
"What's up?" Willow asked as she struggled with her shopping bags.  
"I'm afraid to go in there," Buffy said, "Can you imagine all of the things that could have happened while we were gone?"  
Willow sighed, "Buffy, you're overreacting. Nothing's wrong. See?" she pushed the door open and Buffy cautiously peered in.  
Much to her surprise, everything seemed perfectly fine. The average level of noise was pouring through the house, and nothing seemed broken or destroyed. Hell, it was...normal.  
Buffy heaved a huge sigh of relief and continued on into the house. A few of the girls were in the living room watching television. She could hear another group of them in the kitchen making dinner, and a steady flow of female voices from upstairs.  
Buffy smiled, "Wow. No one's dead, all the walls are still here, and no ones getting attacked by demons!"  
"See!" Willow said, nudging her as she walked by towards the winding stairs, "Everything's fine!" she was about to make her way up to her room, when Xander came sliding down the banister.  
"Uh...hey Will, Buffy!" he said, jumping down off the railing.  
Both girls looked at him with extreme disapproval, "Xander. I yell at the girls for sliding down the banister. What kind of example are you setting!?" Buffy asked in a very mother-like tone.  
"Oh come on Buff, there's like, fifteen-thousand stairs! It's bad enough we have to walk *up* them. You should at least give us a break coming down!" he whined.  
Buffy sighed, "Well it's not my fault we had to get a huge house. There's like a million people living here and there's still not enough room! We've run out of bedrooms with all these slayers pouring in!" she walked past Xander to follow Willow up the stairs.  
"Well then maybe we should have an elevator installed!" Xander called after them.  
"No!" Buffy yelled back down as she disappeared behind one of the curves.  
"Why not?" Xander called again, cupping his hands around his mouth just to make sure she could hear him.  
"Because!" Buffy called back, her voice becoming more and more distant, "You need the excersise.  
Xander's expression fell and he looked down as his gut, "I do not," he mumbled to himself as he lifted his arms to observe his muscles.  
Just then Dawn walked by carrying a heavy load of books, "Hey Xander?" she said, "take these into the library okay?" she dumped the books into his arms.  
"Oh my God," Xander said as the weight of them almost made him fall over.  
"Oh come on, they aren't that heavy," Dawn said, disappearing down the hall again.  
  
-*London*-  
  
Giles was pacing his house, talking frantically into the phone, "Yes Wesley, I understand. I'll try to get hold of her as soon as I can. Thank you, bye," he hung up the phone and then picked it up again to dial Buffy's number, but when he put his ear to the phone, there was no dial tone.  
His phone line had gone dead.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N – R&R please : -(. I know this chapter kind of sucked but yea...review anyways?  
  
xxCASPERxx 


	3. Rendezvous with a Demon

Chapter 3 – Rendezvous with a Demon  
  
Angel and Spike both ran out onto the runway where Wolfram and Hart's private jet sat awaiting takeoff.  
They stopped at the stairs where Gunn stood waiting.  
"Ok Gunn, give me a brief overview of what has happened in the last few hours," Angel said.  
Spike rolled his eyes.  
"Wesley got hold of Rupert Giles, who said that he would inform his slayer as soon as possible. Lorne and Fred have managed to brief all of the important employees and sent word up the the senior partners. I've got everything you'd need on that jet, including a few exclusive weapons that you *are not* to use unless absolutely nessecary, and you're to take off within the next three minutes," Gun said, sounding very rehearsed.  
Angel nodded, "Thanks," he said, starting up the stairs, "I'll call you guys as soon as we get there with information."  
Gunn nodded, "Good luck!" he said, "Both of you," he nodded at Spike as he walked by.  
Spike nodded back, a bit confused on why everyone was being all...nice to him.  
'They probably figure I'm going to die again,' he thought, 'Everyone says things they don't mean when they think you're about to die," he groaned, 'Not the right time to think about that...'  
  
-*Rome*-  
  
A scream erupted through the house.  
Buffy shot up in bed and blinked a few times.  
"Willow," she said when everything had processed.  
She flew out of her room and down the hall to Willow and Kennedy's room.  
"Willow!" she yelled as she turned the corner into the room.  
Kennedy was sitting up in bed cradling Willow who was breathing hard in her lap.  
"My God, what's wrong?!" Buffy asked, rushing towards them.  
Other slayers and Xander followed in behind her.  
"I saw it. I saw it again," Willow said between her difficult breathing.  
"Saw what?' Xander asked, pushing his way through the slayers.  
"The Hellmouth," Willow breathed, sitting up. Kennedy wrapped her arm around her.  
"What?" Buffy, Xander, and Kennedy asked all at the same time.  
"The Hellmouth. I saw it again. In...in my dream," Willow turned around and looked at her pillow as if she was expecting to see some sort of evil there.  
Everyone was silent for a moment. The slayers all fidgeted nervously.  
"Well maybe it was just a flashback," Xander suggested.  
Willow shook her head, "I don't know, it didn't seem like one."  
Kennedy gently rubbed her arm, "Are you sure? Because the Hellmouth in Cleveland is under control, and the other one is well...gone."  
Willow shrugged, "I guess it could have been."  
"So everything's okay?" one of the youngest slayers asked.  
Buffy put on a fake smile and turned her head, "Yea, everything's fine. Willow just had a nightmare.  
The little girl who looked like she couldn't have been any older than eleven sighed in relief.  
Buffy made her fake smile wider, and looked around at all of them.  
"Wait a minute," she said, her smile fading, "Where's Dawn?"  
  
-*Somewhere in the Sky*-  
  
The two vampires sat on couches on opposite sides of the plane.  
Spike nervously dug through his jacket for more cigarettes, "Bloody hell!" he yelled, pulling his empty hands out, "Where dig all of my cigarettes go?!"  
Angel looked away from the crossword he was doing to the overflowing ashtray, "Gee, I wonder..." he muttered, looking back at his magazine.  
"Oh shut your yap, you're back there hiding behind your magazine with nothing to worry about..." Spike said, reaching back into his jacket, not ready to give up just yet.  
"Nothing to worry about?!" Angel yelled, "Um, your the one who said there was a huge Hellmouth underneath Rome about to eat the whole continent!" he growled frustrated and looked back to his crossword.  
Spike shook his head, "I'm worried about more important things. In case you've forgotten, I'm about to see the woman that I'm in love with for the first time in eight months who doesn't even think I'm alive!" he growled in frustration when he came up with nothing again.  
"How could I forget? You tell me every five fucking minutes," Angel said, not looking away from his magazine.  
"Well I'm sorry that not everyone on this plane isn't oblivious to everything going on in the world!" Spike said, his anger rising. He hadn't had a cigarette in ten minutes and all the nerves and anxiety was starting to get to him.  
Angel set the magazine down in his lap, "Spike, let's look at the big picture here. The end of the world," he held up a hand, "And your reunion with Buffy," he held another hand up and then began to move them up and down as if he was weighing them on a scale, "Which is more important to me?" he asked sarcastically.  
Spike glared at him and stood up, heading for the cockpit, "'Cuse me," he said, trying not to sound completely rude, "But when are we stopping?"  
The pilot and the co-pilot looked at each other like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "When we get to Rome," the pilot answered, looking back at him.  
"What!?" Spike yelled, making Angel jump and sending a pen mark across the page of his magazine, "What do you mean 'when we get to Rome'? Don't you have to stop somewhere in-between and fill up on gas or something!?" he asked, his voice sounding desperate.  
The pilot and the co-pilot looked at each other and then both looked back at Spike, "Nope, she should make it all the way. Why is there a problem?"  
"Is th...is there a problem?!" Spike asked, stuttering, "You mean to tell me that I have to go for the next three hours without any cigarettes?!"  
The pilot stared at him in disbelief for a moment, "I guess so," he said slowly, "You're really not supposed to be smoking on the plane anyway."  
"You're really not supposed to be smoking on the plane anyway," Spike said in a mocking tone, "Turn around and watch the...air!" he said, turning back around to see Angel staring at him with a cocked eyebrow like he was insane.  
"Oh shut up," Spike said, walking back over to his couch and flopping down onto it.  
"I didn't say anything!" Angel objected.  
"You know, you're just loving this aren't you!?" he started.  
Angel stared at him slack-jawed, wondering what *he'd* done.  
"Yea. You and your little circle," he continued, standing up to pace, "Probably had a good laugh behind my back after you found out didn't you?!" he said, glaring at Angel.  
"No?" Angel said, setting the magazine down and rising. He walked past Spike to the refrigerator.  
Spike spun around to watch him reach into the refrigerator and pull out a container of blood. He took off the top and reached over for one of the mugs sitting on the little counter where the sink was.  
"Spike, you're overreacting," he said as he poured some of the blood into the mug and put it in the microwave.  
"I am not," he objected, walking over next to Angel and reaching into the refrigerator to pull out one of the bottles of champagne.  
Angel sighed, "What are you doing with that?" he asked as Spike uncorked the bottle.  
"Well I don't have any cigarettes!" he said, taking a sip out of the bottle.  
Angel rolled his eyes and pulled his mug out the microwave and headed back to the couch.  
Spike followed him and they both sat down on their seperate couches.  
Angel took a sip of blood, "Really though," he said, "The worst thing that could happen is that she's with someone new and she's happy," Angel said, all too cheerfully.  
"See!" Spike said, taking another long swig of champagne, "You're absolutely loving this you...imbecile!"  
Angel glared at him, "Whatever Spike," he said, setting the mug down in the little holder built into the couch arm, "I'm going to sleep. Wake me in a couple hours," he rolled over so that he was facing away from Spike.  
"Wake you," Spike mocked, "Oh I'll wake you alright," he said right before he downed the rest of the bottle.  
  
-*Rome*-  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy's voice rang through the air.  
"Dawn!" the voices of many others followed hers.  
They were all out searching the town with flashlights for the missing member of their 'crew'.  
"Xander, where could she be?" Buffy asked, her voice filled with the fear that was rising in her.  
"I don't know," Xander said, walking a few steps behind Buffy. Buffy looked at him with alarm, "But I'm sure she's fine!" Xander added quickly, "I mean, I snuck out a time or two when I was younger and nothing ever happened to me," he thought about this for a moment, "Well okay, some stuff happened to me but nothing that got me killed or permanently injured," Buffy's eyes grew wide, "But I'm sure she's fine!"  
"We have to find her. And quickly," Buffy said.  
Then, as if on cue, the bushes rustled behind them and a soft giggling could be heard coming from within them.  
Xander and Buffy both looked at each other. Then they both hurried through them.  
Only to find Dawn pushed up against a tree with the teenage boy Buffy had seen earlier on the drive the mall sucking on her neck .  
"Holy Lord!" Xander yelled, covering his eyes.  
Dawn's eyes flew open when she heard them.  
"Dawn!" Buffy yelled, disgusted.  
"Did you find her...oh geeze," Willow said when she had made her way through the bushes.  
"Buffy!" Dawn squealed, stepping away from the boy and straightening her clothes.  
"Dawn!" Buffy yelled again.  
A small crowd of slayers was gathering around.  
"What!?" Dawn asked.  
"What the hell are you doing!?" Buffy yelled, surveying Dawn up and down.  
"What's it look like I'm doing!?" Dawn yelled back.  
"It looks like you're making yourself easy prey to a vampire!"  
Dawn rolled her eyes, "He's not a vampire!"  
"Oh really?" Buffy asked, crossing her arms, "Then why was he sucking on your neck?"  
"Because we were making out!" Dawn said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "That's what you do when you make out."  
"Hm...then explain to me why he was about to bite you," Buffy said, looking over at the boy.  
"He was not about to..." Dawn looked over at the boy only to find his face fully vamped and looking very hungry, "Oh hell," she muttered.  
The vamp stared at them for a moment, "What?" he asked, "Oh," he said, realizing he was still in game face, "Oops..."  
"Yea. *Big* oops," Buffy said, reaching into her jacket and pulling out a stake, "Biggest 'oops' of your life if you ask me," she said right before she staked him.  
Dawn's jaw dropped, "You staked him!" she yelled in disbelief.  
"Yes. I do that alot, if you haven't noticed," Buffy said, sticking the stake back into her jacket.  
"But why!?" Dawn asked.  
"Because," Buffy started, "If we hadn't have gotten here when we did, you could have been dead right now!" Dawn rolled her eyes, "And another thing," Buffy continued, "What have I *told* you about going out with demons?!"  
"Oh don't give me that!" Dawn started, taking a step toward Buffy, "First of all, who's the only one here that has slept with *any* vampires. Second, how was I supposed to know? I'm not a slayer or anything! I don't have a 'spider sense' to tell me who's a demon and whose not!"  
"Yea! That's why you're supposed to introduce them to me before you go out and do anything!" Buffy retorted, "And don't get on my and Spike and Angel. They had souls, you know that."  
"Yea, and she never really went out with Spike," Xander added in the background.  
Buffy rolled her eyes but ignored him.  
Dawn crossed her arms, "Spike didn't the first time you slept with him," she said matter-of-factly.  
Buffy opened her mouth the retort again, but had nothing, "Whatever Dawn, I'm not having this conversation with you right now. It's two o'clock in the morning and I want to get home and get back to bed."  
She turned and walked away, leaving a vail of uneasiness behind her.  
Dawn's expression fell when she realized what she had just said, "Woops," she whispered.  
Willow walked forward and put an arm around her, "Yea," she said, "But don't worry about it. Let's just get home okay?" she asked.  
Dawn nodded and the rest of them followed Buffy back to the house.  
  
-*Rome International Airport, two hours later*-  
  
"Angelus!" a tiny voice said, "Oh Angelus!"  
Angel stirred in his sleep and his eyes fluttered open to see Spike leaning over him, smelly strongly of champagne.  
"Spike," he moaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "What do you want?"  
"We've landed!!" he said in a very drunken, high-pitched voice.  
Angel sat up and looked at him.  
His hair was all messed up and he was swaying back and forth on the spot, holding a half-filled bottle of champagne in his hand.  
"My God," Angel said, "How many bottles of champagne did you have?"  
Spike chuckled and monitored toward his couch where at least nine other empty bottles lay.  
Angel groaned and rubbed his eyes again, "Spike...you're an idiot."  
"No..." Spike protested with another chuckle, "I am completely intoxicated!" he said triumphantly, spinning around in a circle.  
Angel sighed and rubbed forehead, "Great. Just what I need," he stood up and stretched.  
Just then the pilot walked out of the cockpit, "Oh good, you're awake. I have some things that I've been needing to inform you of," he said very professionally, "First off, your friend is very, very drunk," he gestured toward Spike who was standing by the mini fridge, staring down at it.  
"Yea, I realize. And he's not my friend. We're just unfortunately acquainted," Angel said.  
"Now, now," Spike said, turning away from the refigerator and stumbling over to him, "Don't talk like that old buddy, old pal," he threw his arm around Angel's neck and leaning on him for support, almost knocking him over, "Angel and I go way back," he said, taking another sip of champagne, "Way, way, way, way back really. Hundreds of *years*!" he said, dramatically.  
"Mhm," the pilot said, looking a bit frightened.  
"In fact!" Spike continued, "We're such good friends that we shag all the same girls and we both have souls! Isn't it bloody fantastic?! Me and Angel. Bestest buddies we are!" he tightened his grip on Angel's throat, and if he had to breath it would have been a problem.  
"Spike," Angel said, staring at him with disgust, "Don't touch me," he pushed Spike away back onto the couch.  
Spike blinked a few times and then shrugged, taking another sip of his champagne.  
Angel turned back to the pilot, "What else did you need?" he asked.  
"Well...um," the pilot started again.  
"But do you know the difference between me and Angel?" Spike interrupted.  
"You're a prick and I'm not?" Angel said, turning around to face him.  
"Nooo," Spike said, shaking the champagne bottle and splashing it everywhere, "The difference between me and Angel is that Angel gets all the glory for absolutely nothing," he rose, taking a few steps forward, "You see, Angel got cursed with a soul. He didn't choose to have it or anything. He just got it from the stupid gypsy people," he said, moving up so that he was right in Angel's face, "But me. Me, I went and worked my ass off to get my soul back. And I got it back. I got it back for her. But did it make a difference?" he asked, looking over at the pilot. The pilot took a step backward and shrugged, "No! It didn't!" Spike yelled, throwing the now empty bottle at the pilot, "didn't make a difference. Angel still gets everything. The nice office building, the fancy jets, and the girl," he said, laughing, "Yep, that's Angel. Gets everything he wants for nothing. That's the way it's *always* been."  
Angel's rage was building up inside of him and he looked like he was about to lunge at Spike.  
He took a deep breath to calm himself down, "Spike. I'm not arguing with you. I've got more important things to do," he turned back to the pilot.  
Spike began to laugh behind him, "That's right, always got someth-"  
The was a loud 'thump' and Angel spun back around to find Spike passed out on the floor.  
"Oh thank God," he heaved a huge sigh of relief.  
The pilot stared at Spike also and cleared his throat, "We've got stuff he can take that'll get him out of his stupor and keep him from having a hangover," he said.  
"I think I might just leave him like that," Angel said, he turned back to the pilot, "What else did you need to tell me?"  
"Well," the pilot said, "We've got a limo with very dark tinted windows waiting for you. And we have a location on one Miss Buffy Summers," he said, smiling like it was the greatest thing he'd ever done in his life.  
"That's...great," Angel said.  
The pilot nodded enthusiastically.  
"So..." Angel said, "How exactly are we supposed to...approach her?" he asked.  
The pilot shrugged, "Go to the house and knock on the door?" he suggested.  
Angel ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't think it'll be that simple. Especially with him," he gestured back at Spike who was till sprawled on the floor.  
The pilot shrugged, "Would you like me to go get him something for that?" he asked.  
"Yea," Angel said, disappointed that he had to wake him up.  
"Right away," the pilot disappeared back into the cockpit.  
Angel walked over to Spike and bent down next to him, "Spike," he said, "Spike!" he tried again.  
No response.  
Angel sighed, and looked around, wondering how he was going to wake the other vampire up.  
Then an idea struck him and he grinned wickedly. He turned back to Spike and raised his fist.  
As soon as he punched Spike, he shot up and gripped his head in pain.  
"Ouch! That was rude!" he said, rubbing his head, obviously still drunk.  
Just then the pilot came back with a glass of nasty-looking green slop, "Here you go sir," he said, handing it to Spike.  
Spike took the glass and them looked back up at him, "Um...what's this?" he asked.  
"It's a potion. Drink it," the pilot said cheerfully.  
"Bloody hell no!" he said, pushing the glass back into the pilots hands.  
"Oh you must!" the pilot said, "If you don't you'll have a terrible headache and be throwing up everywhere within the next few hours," he said, once again inappropriately cheery.  
Spike took the glass from him and stared down in it. He groaned and then lifted it to his lips, taking a small sip.  
No sooner had he gotten it in his mouth than he spit the small sip out, "It's terrible!" he yelled.  
"Well what did you expect?" the pilot asked.  
Spike shrugged, "Do you think I can mix it with some champagne?"  
  


* * *

  
A/N - R&R! Please?  
  
xxCASPERxx 


End file.
